I wish you were mine
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Integra is made into a vampire against her will, and he only one there with her is Alucard. as Always Dedicated to FireanIce
1. Default Chapter

What an elegant neck. It's scarred, but I can smell the blood of an open wound and it makes me hunger even more, my nearly starving body quivering with the delicious aroma. I watch her undress; take off the men's suits. The wind blows her shirt back, she allows the wind to blow the article from her body, and damn, is she striking. She has a marvelous body, luscious breasts and a well-muscled stomach. She slides the rest of the clothes off her delicious body. I watch her slip into bed, between soft sheets. Her magnificence has made me hard. I wait for her to sleep, before slipping in through the window. I slide on satin sheets, damn so easy to glide. I shift over her muttering nothings into her surprisingly scarred ear. She moans softly and I allow my hand to roam over her deliciously nude form. She has large natural breasts, and silky soft tan skin. My fingers lightly rub the column of her throat before I find the artery. I raise my teeth and bite into it, the blood flows into my starving body. I see one word 'innocence' I take what I need and release her, the blood flows down her neck to her shoulders and the satin sheets. I cannot let her die, she is far too beautiful. I slit my wrist and let the blood drip into her partially parted lips. She'll live forever. She lightly runs her tongue over her bloody lips. She mutters one word "Alucard" God, I want to take her. I know from her blood that she's a virgin. I rest my hand on her soft pearl of flesh. I want her so bad but, if I try I'll risk waking her, before I reconsider I flee through the open window, leaving her behind.

I never knew my neck could be so sore. I run my hand over it. I feel the slickness of blood. Oh, God no. I look at myself blood cascades down between the narrow valley amid my breasts, and down my slender abdomen, stopping before my blond hairs of Womanhood. I scream for Walter and Alucard. There is blood all over the bed. Everywhere, It reminds me of Buvanchee's attack.

"What is it miss?" Walter asks.

"Alucard…you…bastard"

"My Master… I cannot do anything without your consent." I look down.

"Then who was it?" I demand.

"I don't know if you don't" he remarks. I feel extremely cold. I have nothing else to say.

"Go Away" I manage enough strength in my legs to head towards my personal washroom. Part of the blood has dried leaving a dirty red stiffness over me. I cannot believe this I did not want this. Because of this bastard, I will never have children. I will never be a mother. I will never know that joy. I will never be warm again. I vigorously wash the blood from my body, I expect my skin to turn red, but it doesn't. I feel cold. I run scalding hot water into the washtub. I let it fill before sliding into the water; temporarily it warms me before running tepid. I can sense Alucard in the room.

"What" I say.

"You are no longer my master, you don't have the blood to bind me"

"Alucard… you are still bound to me for ten years… after that you will be free." I whisper. I don't want to let him go. He's my beautiful dark angel. I want to be with him forever.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Alucard, why would I want to let you go?" I ask.

"Because I'm too much for you," he rejoins.

"Alucard you have no idea how much is too much, you may not be enough for me, and I'm a big woman Alucard."

"Don't you mean girl?" he asks. He lifts my body from the bath, bloody water drips to the floor. He lays me down on the bed, and straddles me. I had no idea I was still capable of blushing. " I am not a girl anymore, Alucard." I whisper.

"You are still that little girl, unless you pine for me to make you into a woman, Integra"

I manage a soft smile.

"What do you give a No Life King?" I ask

"You tell me"

"A young virgin vampire"

"It's about time" he replies in his haughty voice. I smile and shift under him. His hand gropes my left breast, and all I do is smile. He cups the other with his left hand

"My you're an abundant girl Integra"

"I am no longer a girl Alucard." I remark.

"Then shall I take you? Maiden of the Royal order" he mocks. I arch my back upwards so he can see the fullness of my breasts.

"That's up to you" I whisper as seductive as I can.

"Why leave it up to me? I thought you could make decisions on your own."

"Oh, but maybe I don't want to" I snicker.

"Very well" He replies, lowering his hips and his lips to mine. I make a soft moan as his cold lips touch mine; his tongue licks the softness of my lips, before moving down towards my chin. I raise my hands and wrap my arms around his strong back. His clothes are gone blended into his nebulous being. I arc my back again and it makes him hard, seeing the fullness of my body. I never knew I could have such supremacy over a man, to make him weak in the knees. I gently tug on his hair, bringing his lips back to mine. His lips are astoundingly malleable. I cannot believe that they are that tender. I softly suckle on them; he lets out a low groan. I sit up and a chilling breeze blows through the window, I hardly notice it my body is so cold, his flesh neglects to warm me, I pull a blanket over us and press myself closer to him, burying my face into his upper body. We're both so cold it seems redundant to warm each other. Suddenly the deathly chill begins to bother me and I shiver. I curl into him instinctively wanting him to provide some sort of warmth, but its futile, he feels like frost. He throws the blanket around me, and cradles me in his lethal arms. I curl into him swallowed by the warmth of the blanket. However, I am not thoroughly warmed, only my outer layer the real coldness comes from not what can be instantly remedied, but from scars of betrayal and abandonment, the chilling ness of my soul. It will always be this way, forever and moreover. I will forever be the icy bitch. I push Alucard away.

"Leave my chambers, you monster, I no longer wish for you to be here."

End


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir Integra, the Queen has guaranteed that your position on the round table is not in jeopardy due to your…recent condition." Sir Irons stated.

"how do we know that this is true and not a lie, she can't prove that she is a vampire and that her pet did not change her." Penwood argued.

" you distrust me that much." She smarted, standing up and loosening her cravat and opening her blouse enough to show the bites on her neck. She thoroughly enjoyed watching the council cringe with sheer disgust. Buttoning her blouse and sitting down she picked up a cigar. She inhaled deeply with useless lungs. "But I do believe that there are other matters that need to be discussed today."

Daylight took its toll on Integra, making her exhausted and weak by Evening. She went upstairs to remove her clothing, when she walked through the door she already knew that Alucard was watching her from the shadows. She eradicated the jacket and loosened her cravat, revealing the nasty bite scars from that vampire that bit her in the night. Integra Hellsing, Royal Maiden, allowed Alucard to remove her blouse, revealing the lacy white bra underneath.

"My, Integra, I thought white was for the pure, the virgins, the innocent."

"Really Alucard, I thought red was for Pimps." She smarted back, letting Alcuards hands fell around her back for the hook to her bra.

"Well that I might be." He said with that trademark smirk, enjoying the pleasure of feeling his former master's body. She relished in his touch, no man or creature had ever given her body this much attention. Rolling her neck, she motioned for him to rub it, he did so. She let out a light moan as he relaxed tense muscles. He wrapped his sinewy arms around her and pulled her close into his embrace and rested his head into her neck, nuzzling and nipping gently, gaining fervor with each nip.

"My little Integra." He said, continuing to nuzzle her gently.

"Little! Who do you think that you are calling little you oversexed, freak." She turned around and pinned his arms to the wall. She tore the ascot off of his neck and opened his dress shirt, she took her fangs and drove them into Vlad Tepes neck, imbibing deeply from his neck. He loosened his arms and took her in his hands and pressed her down to the bed. Her fangs remained intact on his throat. Alucard straddled her and rubbed her stomach gently while she drank deeply from the No Life King kneeling above her. She engorged in his blood, becoming full and making him dizzy. Alucard tore his neck away from the new vampiress, allowing the blood to flow and stain his chaste white dress shirt. She tugged on the belt loop of his pants signaling for him to remove them. He did so, and the night turned out to be more then anyone could ever imagine.

Dedicated to FireanIce, because she is the first person to put me on her favorites list. , and so far the only. ;


	3. Chapter 3

I wish you were mine Chapter 3

Note to readers, There has been a recent crises in my life, but reading all of your comments and reviews did help me feel better. Thank you all.

The Sun was rising and dew appeared on the morning grass, like little tears of the summer morn. The drapes were drawn and Integra and Alucard lay sleeping like true undead in the Royal Hellsing's chambers. They had played vigoursly into the early dawn hours till the time of the sunrise, whence Integra had, to say the least, her fill, not only of sex, but of Alucards blood as well. Her cold undead body ached, and she drew up the comforters around them, and snuggled deeply into her undead partner. She could hear the birds chirping in the early morning, and knowing her body all to well she knew she had to get some sleep.

They waited until sundown before waking again, Alucard slowly nipped his former masters ear lightly. She returned his favor with a harsh bite on his neck.

"Jesus Christ what the hell was that for!" he cried

"I'm hungry now shut up and do what you are told."

"Integra if you keep eating like this you are going to be 300lbs in not time."

"I don't care now get back on the bed, don't make me get the whip!"

"Dammit Integra what the hell! I am not a dog."

"No but your familiar is now get over here!" she cried

"when you were alive you were never this horny!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, now get over here and take off your pants!"

"What if I don't want to." He said haughtily

"Fine then you can go back down to the smelly basement." She said fed up with his child's play.

"I didn't mean that." He replied back"

"Well you killed the mood, go in your spider hole in the basement now." Alucard grumbled, he knew he would never win against the Iron Maiden


	4. Chapter 4

…. Chapter 4

"Alucard did the misses send you back down I thought that you had gotten on her good side." Walter said laying a bloodpack in the ice bucket.

"Her only good side is when she is on her back" Alucard replied, getting ready to sleep.

"Now now Alucard, be nice, she isn't as insatiable As you are remember."

"Sometimes I wish that she was"

"Alucard you can't always have what you want, you ought to know that by now."

"Like how back in World war 2 I wanted you and you wouldn't let me have you." Alucard quipped. Walter blushed

"Very similar, Alucard, yes that's what I am talking about."

"you were so youthful back then, your flesh so young and tender, oh, how I wanted you, and your virgin blood, but you wouldn't. I couldn't have you. You wouldn't let me, I tried so hard to serenade you and you turned me down everytime Walter, why must you torment me like this?"

"Alucard, I am afraid that I have surpassed that time of my life."

"Integra will be mine forever now, and she keeps distancing herself from me."

…..sglhshgl'h I suck at life gmshkfh g'dhf'gfh'sdh' fkhldkgjdfkkkkkkkkkdkfkfkd

life sucks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (to be done in 15 minutes) sorry that it's short!

Integra stormed to her room blinded by fury. She couldn't stand any more of Alucards crap. It was far too much for her to handle, she was still trying to adjust to being a vampire. Dawn was breaking over the horizon and Integra could feel her body becoming weary. Seras shortly entered the room.

"Integra you can't stay mad at Alucard, you can't tell me isn't there some part of him that you like."

"his cock" she replied sourly. Seras looked at her in horror.

"my Integra…" Seras blushed, this was quite embarrassing.

"It's true, it's the only part of him that know how to behave!" she cried. Seras' blush spread to her chest.

"Sir I don't believe we should be having this conversation."

"You asked Seras, you asked." She replied.

"Well I didn't think that you would reply like that." Seras mumbled.

"I just don't care anymore Seras I really don't, plus I know of ways that I can pleasure myself."

"Integra, I am going to leave now." (and blow my god damn brains out because the author of this story is so godamn retarded.


End file.
